An eyewear frame structure conventionally includes a nose piece such that the eyewear is supported on the bridge of the nose. A conventional nose piece may be an integral part of the frame or may be in the form of pads fixed or on a swivel to provide some self-adjustment between the frames and a user's nose. A nose piece must be configured to be suitably supported on the user's nose bridge to prevent the eyewear from slipping down the user's nose and to provide comfort, particularly after being worn for a long period of time. However, most conventional nose pieces for eyewear are less than satisfactory because they cannot be adjusted as to width and height with the result that, unless the eyewear are fitted properly and exactly at the outset, there is very little that can be done to correct for a poor fit. Efforts have been made to improve the comfort and to provide some form of adjustability for eyewear. Such efforts to develop improved nose pieces for eyewear continue, particularly with modern eyewear designs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved nose piece structures for eyewear.